The Insider (Issue III)
Welcome to the third issue of The Extreme News...wait no, its the new updated version of The Extreme News, its The Insider!! We have a new cover and new version of the magazine...with new members and sections! News 'Users:' In this edition of The Insider, we have some good news for you! Our favorite wiki user, Dagostino, has made his 2000th edit mark! Congratulations man! Also, lately, we have been recieving new users, and our regulars are also there to help them out when they have problems. It's a great week in the community, indeed. But in other sad news, many regular users are dropping hints (especially the favorites) that they might leave the wiki and that's a possibility. Some of our favorites are already gone now, but we can still see them around the internet if you know where to look and who to approach. Some of them even drop by the Chatango chat to say Hi. In other random news, we still hang out the Chatango chat and rarely the wiki chat because some people think it sucks now. 'Events:' The Extreme Awards keep getting closer and closer, the voting will be closed the 20th which is this Tuesday. ExtremeSSJ4 has finished most of the things he's going to need for the awards and will probably do them sooner that expected. The Olympian Games continue and the second challenge has started, users get ready to write as more challenges get revealed and revealed. Guess what is in December 25? CHRISTMAS!!! Yes, Santa comes and delivers special gifts to everyone well only to the good kids not to the bad ones like MattShadow (I am kidding Matt...maybe). 'Story News:' One of our new users, Alittlebitofcyanide, is currently making an awesome collab, Children of the Atom. It takes place in the near future, in which demigods survive in a world torn by nuclear war. The gods are nowhere to be seen, and radiation turned some people into rather nasty mutations. Will they survive? Go and read it here! A very interesting read, and a thrilling ride which will keep you wanting more. 'Last Man Standing-Interview (Part 1):' 'Josh-Son of Hyperion:' Why did you join LMS in the first place? ''-I joined LMS because when I looked at the OC, it sounded fun, and I liked collaborations that took place in parallel universes.'' Interesting. Now Josh, why did you decide to choose Layla Jobs to be in the collaboration? ''-Actually, that's my second choice. Extreme killed my character, Josh McLean, so that I was forced to choose Layla Jobs. Nevertheless, Layla Jobs is one of my favorite Original Characters (OC).'' What do you think of the collaboration? ''-I think the collaboration is awesome. This is like Resident Evil, a zombie apocalypse. I like the idea that Nico is a prince of zombies, and overall, the collaboration is going to be one awesome piece of collaboration.'' I think so too. Now, what do you hope to see or experience in the future chapters? ''-I would hope to see that the whole story would have a happy ending. Most zombie apocalypse stories don't have a happy ending in it so I would want to see the members make this story that have a happy ending in it..'' Do you have any clues for us for the next chapters? A little sneak peek? ''-I'm sorry, but I cannot spoil it for you. That would mean spoiling the fun, wouldn't it?'' 'ExtremeSSJ4:' So Extreme, who were in the original RP itself? ''-Well...the original users were Animalandia (Kari), Hazelcats (Hazel), Daughter of Poseidon118 (DoP) and Josh-Son Of Hyperion (Even though he RP for only a little time) and me.'' So is there going to be any romance, perhaps, in the story? Elicia seems to be falling for Leo Valdez. ''-Yes, there is more romance. Some of the users aren't into the romance that much but they'll be more romances. As you read, Luke and Jean are already on a romance and Allen will meet his girl soon. There will definitely be romance since…well…one of the strongest weapons in a world of chaos is love.'' Is there anything really, really huge happening after the current chapter? ''-I can't reveal much but something important is going to happen soon. There are a lot of twists that will happen in the story; we don't want the story to just be a simple zombie one like the rest of the others. I like to have many twists.'' Now, this comes out of curiosity. Two got bitten by zombies, and are locked underground, true? Will they make another appearance? ''-They are definitely going to make appearances. These characters are important in Megan's life and they will affect her but when they come back, you won't expect how you see them. We are also making cameos of characters of some users. We'll also bring the canon characters in and tell what's happening to them recently.'' Awesome. Are any of your characters going to die, or get turned into a zombie? ''-Well if I reveal that then I'll be giving a big spoiler because Luke and Allen are main characters but I do have other of my OC in the story and some will die.'' '10 Secrets' The Other Username *ExtremeSSJ4 also has another username also known as ExtremeSSJ3. *Tsubasafan101 has a back-up account, in which he called, MrFlamingo. Writing Secrets *ExtremeSSJ4 usually begins his rough draft in his notebook, he plans his story there and writes the prologue then passes it to his computer. When he's done he checks it all over and see's what things that he may be able to use in the future and writes them down. *When Tsubasa receives a stray story idea or scene, he writes it down on his notebook. He lets it sit there for a while to grow and then when it's big enough to be a story, he decides to type it down on his computer. If it is good enough, he could continue to write it and then probably publish it to the internet if it's good enough to be. Reading Lover *Extreme reads all the time and usually at night, he loves reading...mostly sci-fi stories. He has a nook and few books like the Percy Jackson Collection, The Hunger Games Series, Harry Potter, Star Wars: Legacy of the Force and more. *Tsubasa spends his pocket money on buying secondhand books at his favorite used-books bookstores. There are some jems and cheap stuff that could be found that could inspire his writing. His favorite picks are science fiction, juvenile fiction, fantasy, classics, and historical. He also downloads e-books from the internet (the free ones, of course), but he doesn't have an e-reader, sadly. First Collaboration & Story *The first collaboration Extreme ever did on this wiki was The White Knights and the first story he created was his prediction of The Son of Neptune. *The Rise Of The Monsters was Tsubasa's first collab, and his first (and most notable) story he has written in the wiki is The Jackson Legacy. Joining *Extreme joined in July 2011, he found out of the wiki through a template. He was exploring the Camp Half-Blood wiki when he found a Fanon template which had a link and he clicked on it and it took him here. *Tsubasa joined in August 2011, two months after The Jackson Legacy was published. He found out about the wiki via Tvtropes, in the Percy Jackson Fanfic Recommendation Section. Tsubasa decided to add his own story in the archives, then. 'Reviews/Guides' We're not yet done with you, yet! Ladies and Gentlemen, let me present you some useful guides in writing proper ''original characters! (Because Tsubasa's lazy right now to write an actual guide himself.) Ever wonder ''why ''people ''don't like your character? ''' ''Even though s/he's probably the most coolest guy/gal you've ever made, and s/he reminds you of someone from anime/cartoon/manga? Beautiful, Handsome, skilled, all the guys/girls are down on their feet. Everyone loves a character like that guy, right? Well, wake up, sister! Nobody likes a really perfect character! Nobody likes a whiny and demanding character who think she isn't perfect when she really is and that she likes to have everything from cars to attention! (I'm sorry, Piper. I had to do it.) Nobody likes a Mary Sue! Is it too late to save him? It depends on his/her current position in the story you threw him/her. If it's too late, I'm afraid we would have to kill him/her. I'll get the flowers... BUT WAIT! You want to show those people that you aren't a Mary Sue writer, right? Good! Then check out these guides. They're a big help to many writers, really. It certainly helped me shape my own Original Characters. A Guide to Original Characters by dnrl - Probably the most useful guide for the PJOFF and HoO Fandom. So You Want To: Avoid Writing a Mary Sue (TVtropes) A Writer's Guide: Writing OCs and Original Characters in Fan Fiction Most Fanfic Writers Are Girls - AND HOW! And also consult our own Aosh Hatchi and his own Guide to Writing Fan Fiction, which has some good points in writing a good Original Character. There are countless of guides in writing a good OCs, but you should consider checking out the links above. Have a good day, everyone. 'Video of the Week' 'Polls' '' Which section do you like the most? '''The Interviews Face To Face Story News '' '' Which of the current covers do you like the most? Issue I Cover Issue II Cover Issue III Cover '' '''Gallery Percy Jackson Collection.jpg Perseus and Medusa.jpg Next Issue Next Week! ''' '''Issue IV Next Week! Category:News Category:ExtremeSSJ4 Category:Dagostino Category:Tsubasafan101 Category:Rosalie Kay Adams